


Heaven is...

by Candles_93



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyd/Erica - Freeform, F/M, already dead when the story starts, berica, but not dead, focuses heavily on the fact that there is a heaven after death, other characters are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candles_93/pseuds/Candles_93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many versions of heaven, this is what heaven is to Erica Reyes.</p>
<p>I thought Erica and Boyd deserved some sort of happy ending, so I thought maybe they get it after they die...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven is...

**Author's Note:**

> This is very random, I know. I have a thing about writing about characters from beyond the grave. So this is a really hard story to describe, but basically, Erica and Boyd have died and this is what heaven is to them.
> 
> Other characters appear, but they are technically still alive this is just another version of them....like I said this story is weird.
> 
> Also I originally posted this on tumblr as a present for Foxerica :)
> 
> Sorry if this is confusing haha

To some people heaven is an infinite library filled with every book that will ever be written. To others heaven is the ice cream shop that your dad would take you to every Sunday and they never run out of your favourite flavour. To some its being reunited with someone you haven't seen in a long time.

To Erica Reyes heaven is meeting Derek Hale the summer before she goes to High School. It's the start of the summer and she's decided to take up running because she read on the internet that light exercise can help keep her epilepsy under control more. She's been diagnosed for a few years and the medication helps a lot but she really doesn't want to be the girl that has a seizure in the first week of High School. Whilst she was being diagnosed, she was having tests every week, and spending so much time at the hospital she didn't really have time to make friends during Middle School, but now she wants that to change. She doesn't expect to be the most popular girl in school, but she wouldn't mind a group of friends that she can sit with at lunch.

So she's going to start jogging, there's the running trail through the woods near her house, but she must push herself too hard, or maybe her luck is just that crap. One minute she's concentrating on keeping her breathing even, the next she's waking up on a couch covered by a blanket. Then Derek is walking in and explaining that he found her having a seizure on the jogging trail not far from the house, and his mum walks in with a glass of water and a comforting smile. Erica is a little mortified and ends up spilling everything to them about her epilepsy and her worries about school and how she was hoping jogging would help.

Derek and his mother share a look and then Derek is offering to go running with her, he has to keep fit for basketball anyway, and this way he can make sure she doesn't push too far too fast. Erica is shocked, not that Derek isn't a nice guy, everyone in town knows the Hales. They're well off, but always contribute to the local community. Derek volunteers at the library at weekends and plays basketball for the high school. But he's quiet and only has a few friends. But now he's offering to help Erica and she can't help but jump at the chance. Derek is in the year above her, and Erica isn't one to pass up a friend right now.

A few weeks in to the running together, and Erica's seizures just seem to be getting worse. She goes in for more tests and the doctors want to put her on stronger medication but it might make her nauseas for a couple of weeks at first. Erica tells this to Derek and his mother and they share another look. And then they're bringing Erica into the living room and sitting her down. They explain that the majority of their family are werewolves and that's one of the reasons they're all so healthy and fit, why they can hear and see so much better than those around them. Erica almost doesn't believe them, but they've been nothing but kind and honest with her for weeks, and then Derek is shifting in front of her, and then Erica Reyes is a believer. Talia Hale is offering Erica a bite, a chance to become like them, and hopefully it would fix her epilepsy, no more medication, no more worrying.

Erica goes home to think about it. She contemplates telling her parents and asking their opinion. But her mum works two jobs now to help pay medical bills, and is home even less than before, and her dad is up for a promotion at work so is still at the office. The house always seems to be empty these days. Erica knows her parents love her, and they worry about her, but she knows they also seem to care about themselves more. The next day Erica goes to the Hale's and asks them for the bite.

A few days later Erica is a werewolf with yellow eyes and no more seizures. It's completely liberating, being able to run and jump and breathe normally and not have to worry about passing out and hurting herself.

She spends the summer working on control and her new abilities with Derek and Laura. And when the first day of her Freshman year comes around she's more confident than ever. Derek is a sophomore and Laura is a senior, they drive her to school and wish her luck.

Her first day is going well, she spoke to a girl named Lydia in her maths class and her is sat next to a nice guy called Isaac in English. She's finding her way to her next class when she bumps into someone sending the books she was holding scattering across the hallway.

"Sorry! So sorry, i'll get those for you" The lanky boy she bumped into is flailing and hurrying to lean down and pick up the books she dropped. She drops down next to him and helps to pick them up. They stand up and he hands them over and flashes her the brightest smile before dashing off again.

For a second she's blinded by that smile and watches as he dodges in and out of people in the corridor, a warm feeling starting in her stomach.

"Here you missed this one, it slid across the hallway" She turns to collect the new book presented her and whatever feeling she was having is gone completely and she feels hot and tingly from head to toe. A tall dark skinned boy with a sweet shy smile is offering her the last book. She smiles brightly and thanks him, and she knows something important is happening.

"I'm kind of lost, im looking for Lab 6" The boy admits quietly.

"Oh, me too! We can find it together" Erica smiles reassuringly and they start to walk down the hall together. "I'm Erica by the way"

"I'm Boyd" He replies, taking half the books in her hands and carrying them to class with her.

They walk to their next class together, they have chemistry. They end up as lab partners, and Erica knows it's meant to be.

At lunch she sits down at the table where he is sat alone. He looks up slightly puzzled at first, but then she just acts like this is exactly where she's meant to be and soon he's smiling along and it's like they've known each other much longer than a day. Soon Lydia is sitting next to them and complaining the other girls she's had in her classes have been terrible conversationalists since she left Erica, and then Isaac is sitting on the other side, giving each of them a nod before eating his lunch in relative silence. Laura passes by and drops a chocolate muffin on her plate with a wink, and Derek ruffles her hair as he passes with his basketball buddies.

 Lydia raises her eyebrows at that, "You know Derek Hale?".

"Yeah, we're totally best friends" She replied popping a piece of muffin in her mouth, turning her head to wink at Derek who's chuckling at her from across the cafeteria.

"Hey" Erica turns at the voice and the boy she bumped into earlier is standing next to the table with another boy with floppy dark hair, "I wanted to apologise for almost running you over before, and was wondering if you take apologies in Reese's pieces?"

Erica laughs and nods, and then they're joining the table too, they introduce themselves as Stiles and Scott and they've been friends, 'since like birth, we're basically brothers'. And Erica looks around her table at the people eating quietly and laughing together, and she thinks High School might just be survivable.

Freshman years goes without any major problems. Erica has a solid group of friends, and she knows she's falling more and more in love with Boyd. She goes round to the Hale house more and more, her house too quiet, and she loves the noise and activity there.

The summer before Sophomore year, Boyd admits he wants to shift his puppy fat and also maybe work on his socialising. Even though he's very shy he's ok in the group of friends they've created but outside of that, he still has some issues. So Erica suggests he take up a sport.

"Why not lacrosse?"

"Maybe I should start small, that's the biggest team in school"

"If Stiles and Scott can do it, and they sit on the bench for every game, so can you, you can all sit on the bench together, maybe Isaac should join too, then all you boys can be losers together and me and Lydia can go to games and pretend to care about sports!"

Boyd just chuckles and shakes his head. But the boys all start running together in the mornings with Derek and Erica, Lydia joins very rarely, and afterwards they end up at the Hale house for breakfast. When they get back to school they even start getting some field time, and Lydia and Erica are there with homemade posters. It's a few weeks into running together and the group is attacked by a rogue alpha werewolf, Erica and Derek manage to fight him off but he manages to bite Isaac before they chase him off. Talia is furious with such a careless werewolf and sets out to track the alpha down and get rid of them, but when Isaac wakes up with yellow eyes she welcomes him into the pack with open arms. And then everyone in their group knows about werewolves, but they get through it together.

It's not long into the school year and they get a new girl. Her name is Allison and everyone notices the way Scott looks at her.

"Invite her to sit with us"

"I can't do that!" He complains, watching her get food from across the cafeteria.

"Yes you can, it's easy, watch this" Erica turns and smiles at Lydia who smirks back and then angles herself towards Allison before shouting across the crowded room,

"Hey Allison, come sit with us!"

Allison's head shoots up, clearly not expecting the exclamation, but smiles in relief when she sees Lydia and Erica smiling kindly at her and gesturing to their table. Whilst Scott looks like he wants to drown himself in his mashed potatoes.

Allison is a great addition to their group, and she obviously likes Scott as much as he likes her. Her parents moved her here after her Dad got a great job offer, her family is small, just her mum and dad, and she's moved around a lot but she's hoping to stay in Beacon Hills until she graduates now.

Derek starts sitting with them at lunch, stepping up to look after the mini pack they are creating now that Laura is away at college. He likes to pretend he's only there to be a responsible Beta, but Erica knows he kind of loves them all really. He gets in almost daily arguments with Stiles about werewolf lore. Stiles has made it his personal mission to make Derek's eyes flash yellow as much as possible, and he seems to be winning.

Erica loves going to school every day, she never thought that would happen. But now she has sleepovers with Allison and Lydia, goes to lacrosse games to cheer on the boys, spends her weekends visiting Derek in the library and every other spare minute she can with Boyd.

As much as she loves her friends and the little pack they have created together, with Boyd she can be herself more than she ever has been before in her life. He just seems to understand her completely, and she knows she understands him too. He can be quiet, but he's not stoic, he just communicates differently. He can say so much with just a tilt of his head or a quirk of his lips, and Erica knows exactly how to speak his language.

They're relationship is something that happens in a slow build, and all at once. It's not something they talk about, but they both know what's there between them, something just ready to take when they are ready. So when Boyd reaches out and takes her hand in his, they both know what's happening. This is them, being them, being together.

A few days later he kisses her softly for the first time, and it's like her world gives one last shift and then everything is finally in place.

She spends more nights than she can count curled up on the couch with Boyd watching bad TV, sometimes joined by the others, sometimes round at the Hale's, a dozen or so other bodies strewn across the living room.

They go to prom together, Boyd in a dark suit and Erica in a red dress. They rent a limbo with the rest of the gang, Stiles even managed to drag Derek along, who pretends he doesn't want to be there, but Erica knows the truth.

They dance all night, and get a little tipsy at the after party. The pictures are taped all over her bedroom walls. The lacrosse team wins trophies and medals, and the girls make signs with glitter and wear shirts with the boys numbers on them. Erica cries when Derek leaves for college, he calls her the minute he gets to his dorms and pretends he isn't crying too, but he comes home most weekends anyway. They all graduate and Boyd carries Erica around on his back for most of the day. Erica refuses to take her cap off, even when she gets drunk later in the evening, throwing her arms around Lydia and Allison's shoulders and telling them how much she just freaking loves them.

The next day, she feels kind of gross, wearing one of Boyd's hoodies and a beanie she stole off Stiles. The two of them go to the local bakery and get her favourite cheesecake and coffee, the same place they took their official first date. Just as she's feeling more human, Boyd takes out a simple silver band and asks her if she wants to get married some day. Erica cries and jumps into his lap, sobbing yes over and over again as he smiles into her hair and places the ring on her finger.

They all cry when they have to say goodbye and leave for their own colleges. They aren't too far apart, but it's far enough. Boyd doesn't go to college, he stays in town and goes to the local police academy, and works part time so he can help out his grandmother and sister. Erica goes to college an hour away and comes home most weekends. Any weekend she can't get home, Boyd drives up to see her.

Everyone skypes and texts and calls, it's not the same, but it's working. They spend summers in Beacon Hills catching up and lounging around the lake on the Hale property on the hot and humid days. They make fun of Scott's tattoo, calling it his 'freshman rebellious phase'. They ask Isaac about his new boyfriend and tease him when he blushes. Derek and Stiles take turns sniping at each other and throwing the other into the lake. No one comments on the increasing number of snapchats and facebook status that claim the two are visiting each other during the school year. Allison eyes the ring on Erica's finger, but Scott won't take the hint. (She'll propose herself by the time they graduate from college). Lydia brings bridal magazines and helps Erica start planning. Boyd loves working with Stiles Dad at the station and tells Erica she can have whatever she wants, and doesn't tell he's saving up for a deposit on a little house in town for when she graduates herself.

They end up having a small wedding, after graduation, back in Beacon Hills. Everyone they love is there. Erica's father gives her away, and her mother cries. It's summer and she carries a bouquet of yellow and pink roses, and wears a simple yellow dress. Her blonde hair falls in curls around her shoulders, and she hasn't smiled this much in her life ever. Lydia and Allison walking in front of her in pink dresses. Boyd wears a navy blue suit, Isaac and Derek are his groomsmen and the two of them are pretending not to cry as she walks down the aisle. Boyd's smile is the beautiful thing she has ever seen as she stands across from him and says her vows. Scott and Stiles are running around taking a thousand photos wanting to capture every moment, no one gave them this job, they just took it upon themselves, even though they're both terrible at taking photos.

Everything is perfect though, and at the end of the evening, Erica takes the heels off her sore feet and walks hand in hand with Boyd to their little house to start their lives together.

They have a daughter, and then a son, and name them Amelia and James. They have Boyd's eyes and Erica's smile, and they are spoilt rotten by all their aunties and uncles. They both have the werewolf gene, the first time Amelia's eyes glow yellow, they wonder if they've thought this through, do they know how to raise a baby werewolf? But Talia tells them not to worry, and helps them along the way, and by the time James is born they've got it down to an art form.

They're life is perfect, they're family is perfect. They are surrounded by people they love and they're all happy too. They have each other and they have their children. The house they have is filled with pictures of nights with their friends, other wedding days and christening, hand drawn pictures cover the fridge and post cards from friends gone travelling.

But they have moments. Moments when they aren't thinking about anything at all, when their minds drift. And they remember, a time from a long time ago, and people, the same people they are surrounded by now, but different somehow. And they remember being hurt and being sad, and then it being over. And they hope the people they left behind are ok, that they wish they knew how they were. But then the moment passes, and they don't remember anything at all, and they get on with their lives. They raise their kids and be in love and don't know how to be anything but happy.

Because to Erica Reyes heaven is being happy. And everyone she loves being happy, and getting the chance to have the life they deserve. Heaven is the life she should have had, the life her friends should have had, without fear or sadness and without so much death.

And to Vernon Boyd, his sister was still around and his grandmother didn't have to struggle so much. Boyd got to take Erica to prom, and graduate with her, put a ring on her finger and call her his wife, have a family with her and wake up to her every morning. To Boyd, heaven was Erica Reyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have an idea for a second chapter, which is more heavily focused on Allison.....  
> I may write it one day, but it would be a lot more angsty than this.
> 
> Let me know what you think, I know this probably needs heavy editing, but I havent written anything in a while and this is as good as it gets at the moment.
> 
> Happy New Year to all!!!


End file.
